


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by GracefulRitzCracker



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Christine is adorble, Confessions, Crying, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jeremy Heere Wearing Michael Mell's Hoodie, M/M, Michael Mell Needs a Hug, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Yeah you heard me right, can you tell im touch starved yet?, idk what else to tag, its boyf riends, two player gays lmao, yes its adorble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracefulRitzCracker/pseuds/GracefulRitzCracker
Summary: Jeremy and Michael are at a party with the rest of the Squip Squad, and Michael has something he needs to get off his chest.
Relationships: Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine, Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski (sorta), Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 13
Kudos: 56





	1. Everything does *not* go according to plan

“Ughhhhh, Michael don’t let them do this, c’mon, please-”

Michael only giggled as he watched Jake and Rich drag his best friend Jeremy into the living room, where everyone else was already sitting around a glass coke bottle. 

“Guys, this game is so fucking stupid, lets just go get drunk or something-

Jeremy whined. Michael had his hands in pockets and he sat next Christine.

“Shut up tallass, we’re fucking playing.”

Rich said with a smirk and sat Jeremy next to him on the floor across from Michael. Christine leaned over to Michael and whispered,

“I’ve never done this before, do we actually have to...kiss anyone?”

“Nah,” Michael said, “You can just sit in the dark with them for a few minutes if you want.”

“Oh thank god-”

Michael chuckled. Seven Minutes in Heaven was super fun in his opinion, it was used in a lot of dumb 80s movies, kinda overdone, but better then regular Spin The Bottle, he mused.

“You guys ready?”

Jake asked. Michael looked over and saw that Jeremy was sitting *right* across from him. His breath hitched for a moment. 

Jeremy was his favorite person on god’s green earth. He remembered after the Squipicident, once Jeremy was out of the hospital and could come over to Michael’s house again, he’d had a huge breakdown. He said it was the first time he’d cried since he’d taken the pill. He’d been holding onto Michael *so* tight, as if letting go would physically hurt. Tears stained his hoodie and it smelled like Jeremy for days afterwards. 

“ I’m sorry, I’m sorry “

Over and over, he repeated those words.

“ I m sorry “

Again and again.

“ I’m “

“Jeremy. It’s ok.”

The sobs got louder.  
He’d missed his friend so much.  
It hurt so bad.  
He never ever wanted the hug to end.

After that day, his feelings for Jeremy seemed to amplified. He’d always loved Jeremy, but now? It was like Jeremy was more than just his best friend, he was his person. He was the one who understood him better than anyone, even his own moms.   
He’d always loved Jeremy.   
He always would.  
And now he was sitting across from him in a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven.  
Fuck.

“Yeah I’m ready, spin it.”

At first, the bottle landed on Chloe and Brooke. The girls hurried excitedly to the closet as everyone else watched with a grin. At first they heard some mindless chatter, girl talk, blah blah, but then, Michael could have sworn he heard Brooke say.

“Chloe, I love you, but shut the fuck up.”

And it was silent for 4 minutes. When the girls emerged, Chloe’s lipstick was slightly messed up and Brooke had the biggest smile on her face.

“Have fun?”

Rich asked with a snicker.

“Y-yeah-”

Chloe replied, still a little shocked.

“It was just girl talk.”

Brooke said with a smile and wink in Chloe’s direction.  
Michael snorted.

Up next, Jenna and Jake headed into the closet.

It was silent. Boring. Jeremy rolled his eyes, but for some reason, Rich was watching very closely, straining to hear anything. They emerged looking the exact same as they had gone in, and for some reason Rich looked...relieved? He seemed really happy to see Jake again. The bottle got spun, and Micheal realized it was gonna land on Jeremy.

‘I’m gonna tell him. I’ll go in there and tell him. I know he won’t think differently of me, he’s my best friend. I’ll just tell him how I feel and get it over with. Maybe he’ll feel the same-! Probably not, but could you imagine? Shit it’s slowing down.’

The bottle slowed, and slowed, but it wasn’t slow enough. 

‘Wait-’

The bottle was still going.

‘Stop-’

And it did.  
Right on Christine.

‘No-’

Jeremy smiled at Christine and took her hand, leading her to the closet. It was over.  
He sat there, feeling crushed. He strained to hear some kind of noise, anything, from the door, but couldn’t pick up on anything. When they came out, they were laughing and smiling. A lot. Michael’s heart sank a little deeper. But, his pain ebbed slightly. He couldn’t help but be happy for Jeremy. He knew how fond of Christine Jeremy was. He would suck it up and be supportive. If Christine made him happy, then it was fine by Michael. It hurt, but he’d learn to let it go, he had too, he couldn’t lose Jeremy.  
Michael mostly zoned out for the rest of the party. He tried not to look at Jeremy, or else he might start sobbing on sight. God, why did this hurt so bad?? He’d talked to Jeremy about his crush on Christine and countless other girls in the past, why now did it feel like his heart was being ripped out of his chest?! He was standing by the door, saying goodnight to Rich, when he glanced over at Jeremy and Christine hugging goodbye. That broke him. The tears began to well up again.

“You alright Mike?”

Rich asked.

“I-I’m fine, we’ll talk later man, bye-”

He flew out the door. What the fuck was wrong with him?? He fumbled with his keys, wanting to get as far away as possible, when he remembered. Shit. He was Jeremy’s ride.


	2. Cocoa and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy is a good supportive boyf :3

Shit. He was Jeremy’s ride.

Michael rubbed his now red eyes and turned back towards the house only to see Jeremy running towards him, a look of concern on his freckled face.

“Michael! There you are, Rich said you were crying?? Oh shit, you were, what’s wrong?! Oh Jesus.”

He pulled Michael into a warm tight hug, it felt like home.

“C’mon let's go, do you need me to drive?? God Mikey, you’re a mess-”

Jeremy brushed some hair out of his face to see his puffy eyes. The nickname made his heart swell a little. 

“I-I’m happy for you Jere, I am-b-but it hurts-”

“What? Get in bro, we gotta get you home.”

Jeremy started the car and headed down the street. Michael rested his head on Jeremy’s shoulder, their hands intertwining over Michael’s thigh. Once they got back to Michaels house, Jeremy brought him some blankets and quickly made them both some hot chocolate.

“T-thanks Jere-”

“Of course.”

It was silent, but it was comfortable. Michael sighed deeply, feeling the pain in chest ease.

“Man, you can not catch a break when it comes to parties, huh?”

They chuckled.

“What do you say we just hang out here next time?”

Jeremy asked.

“Fine by me.”

“Do you wanna talk about it yet?”

“Are you ready to listen?”

Jeremy paused. 

“O-of course-!”

“Ok, If you’re sure. I was planning to tell you at the party, if the bottle landed on us, but it didn’t, and now yo-you and Christine-” He took a deep breath. 

“I was gonna tell you that I…”

“Yeah?”

“I…”

“Michael please.”

The look of concern and pleading on Jeremy was impossible to say no to.

“I was going to tell you that I love you Jeremy. I always have. But now? It’s like I can’t breathe without you. You’re everything to me. I care about you more than you’ll ever know. After that day, when you came to my house and cried in my arms, I couldn’t look at you the same. Our connection felt so much deeper. And now, I’ve gone and told you everything, and i’m gonna hope we can still be friends after.”

“...”

“I’m so sorry Jeremy. I know you and Christine are a thing, and I’ve probably made you uncomfortable-”

“What? Christine and I aren’t-  
We didn’t-  
Michael, I don’t like her like that, not anymore.”

“What?”

“I just wish…”

“...you wish what?”

“I wish you’d said something sooner.”

Time slowed down. It sped up. It stopped.

He could feel Jeremy’s hand on his cheek, pulling his lips close. Michael felt his breath tickle his mouth for a second, then, they met. It was everything Michael ever wanted. He ran his hands through Jeremy’s fluffy hair, tracing his fingers over his scalp. His lips were soft, he could feel the minty chapstick he’d applied earlier. Jeremy slipped his hands underneath his hoodie, letting his hands roam up and down his back, scratching it lightly with short nails. Michael pulled away slowly only to move down below Jeremy’s jaw, placing a few kisses on his neck.

“Is this ok?”

Michael asked softly.  
“More than ok.”

Michael kept going, moving up and down Jeremy’s pale neck. Jeremy let a small “Mmm” escape his lips, and could feel Michael smile against his skin.

Both of the boys had kissed people before, but it was always awkward, or too sweaty, or too intense, but this? 

This was comfortable. 

This was familiar. 

This was heaven.


	3. Goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short wrap up chapter! (Also Jeremy wears Michael's hoodie)

This was heaven. 

They did pull away for air at some point, but Michael never stopped looking into the other boy’s ocean blue eyes. 

“We should get some sleep Mikey, it’s late, I assume I can spend the night?”

“Nah, I was planning on kicking you out to the curb.”

They chuckled. This felt good. It felt like the time before the Squip, but more intimate and connected. All the awkwardness and their past mistakes faded, and it was just them in this moment. Michael adjusted Jeremy’s unruly bangs.

“Uhm, you wouldn’t happen to have any PJ’s I could borrow, right? This shirt isn’t exactly sleeping material.”

“Oh, yeah, change out of that and you can have my hoodie, I sleep in it all the time so-”

“A-are you sure?”

“Jeremy.”

“Right, right, the whole love thing-”

Michael snickered. Jeremy pulled the shirt over his head and cast it aside, Michael removing his hoodie to reveal a black tank top. He handed the hoodie to Jeremy.

“It’s so warm!”

Jeremy had a big smile on his face. The sleeves were a little big so he had sweater paws. Michael’s heart was about to fucking explode.

“You’re so adorable Heere.”

He kissed his forehead. Jeremy giggled. 

As they curled up together under the blankets on Michaels bed, Jeremy speaks up.

“Hey, uh, I realized I didn’t tell you earlier, but, I love you too Michael. A lot heh-”

Michael pulled him even closer to his body, kissing the top of his head. 

“Get some sleep, you adorable idiot.”

“Goodnight Michael.”

“Night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! leave some kudos if you want heh-  
> this was better then my last fic! i think im getting better, soo i'll keep writing!  
> again, hope you liked it, have a great day/night <333333333


End file.
